Forum:Eversoris Sinjari
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : Inari 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : Not a specific(s) elements. Though they essentially are masters of Yin and Yang. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : ' There are a few abilities to the Inari Clan: Bloodline description: Using neutral chakra, the Inari Clan balances the proper exposures of physical, spiritual, and natural chakra into a source for what's called the born-release. Once released into the desired host (an element), this breathes life and enchances the specified with properties the user designs. Example: Adding a certain amount of crafted Spiritual Chakra into the Natural Chakra's that reside in Air to create an airborn genjutsu, or a virus-type ninjutsu. Obviously, some abilities need to be costumized in techniques, and approved. Example: Adding a certain amount of crafted Physical Chakra into the Natural Chakra's that reside in Water to make an effective healing potion or poison. Obviously, some abilities need to be costumized in techniques, approved, and purchased. 'Indoctrination:' The Spiritual, Physical chakra's molded into a stated Natural Chakra or Matter to change its properities into a desired effect. Meaning, if charged specifically into dirt, it could be warp into rock or gold. This clansmen are the experts of state and shape manipulation. This allows the user to transfer their chakra into matter and manipulate the item to their desire. In objects that contain immense chakra within them already, the Inari will need superior chakra and/or life force (they usually do). With this the Inari could potentially make fire cooler, lightning a liquid one etc. They can fully manipulate and change whatever they coat their chakra in; though obviously chakra objects cannot be used like puppets. This is not always an instantaneous process but never a long one. Much of the time it takes depends on ones chakra quantity and purity. It depends on the size of the object and the degree of transformation/shaping. The Inari, at the cost of various amounts of chakra, can increase the strength, size etc. of the technique. But as with all things, the chakra cost is significant. 'Manipulation:' Once chakra is placed into a host element/object it can be manipulated at a desired strength, D-SS, Example, places chakra into water, can manipulate water at B-Rank strength - and so-on and so-forth. This would be the same as if S-Rank or D-rank, and is relative on the type amount of chakra used. When used on Water, Earth, or Air release, the strength of that element is upgraded by +1 rank but costs the same. D = C, C = B, B = A, A = S, S = SS. Other elements, and even composite-elements, require more chakra to the manipluation. For example, when moulding chakra into Lightning, Fire, or composite-elements (Wood, Explosion), the ranking is so: D = x2 D, C = x2 C, etc, etc. Twice the amount. It is known, as well, that this technique requires contact with the element to execute; however, contact with the element can be instantaneous and activated just as quickly. This can also be used with matter in general/physical objects. This manifests itself in abilities such as being able to manipulate genes, cells, etc. If one gets access to them. Other instances include the ability to advance or digress things; entropy. By touch one could renew cells to make a living being older or younger; more or less developed. This can be useful for KKG as well in that they require an advancement of some type that is a result of genetics/inner physical changes. This process could be activated, sped up, or retracted. I.E. A dojutsu advancement to a higher stage via genes/chemical manipulation. ' Creation/Replication: Using Ijutsu/Fuuinjutsu/ninjutsu etc. the Inari Clan can create techniques that enable them to forge life from aquired cells, creating beings that can move on there own - or even regenerate chakra with meals and mehtods. Obviously, certain cells will need to be aquired to create specific creations and beings. They also are able to give off life force, often at exhausting costs, to bring things into "life"; the beings are not completely conscious of course, but have animation and are able to work at the will of the creator. They can build/create things as well as break them down/destroy at a molecular level. Regeneration/Animation: The Inari are able to completely heal themselves from any self-inflicted wounds. Meaning wounds that their body is subject to because of techniques or other methods. For example, using the Eight Gates would do no physical harm to them as the drawbacks of gates would have no affect. They can heal from minor to intermediate wounds very quickly, with more severe wounds taking more time depending. The chakra of an Inari is a malleable living entity, and their chakra by nature is life-giving the highest degree. They are able to heal other people/things; depending on how much is needed determines how much it takes out of them. Because this is life-force transference, it can leave them in a quite exhausted state to a desperately one. Some have even sacrificed their lives to grant "ressurrection" like abilities to several things/people(s). ' 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : '''The Inari cannot start with any elements except water. They are born without an element to use usually and cannot learn one unless through implant etc. Their genes are so powerful and rare, that they cannot be used in other clans. No one can have an implant from them and gain their abilities; unless a Senju. The Inari and Senju are genetically compatible and the only possible genetic partners. Inari can use transplants from other clans, but it cannot happen vice versa unless from a Senju; and that usually is risky as well. The overwhelming life force essentially kills the target; there quite literally is no remedy for this. Inari can be harmed by attacks; albeit elemental or otherwise. They can be attacked from behind or tricked etc. to where they cannot see a certain attack coming. Their abilities do not have any effect on the immaterial unless it is chakra related. The Inari are naturally a mainly pacifist clan, making them questionable in terms of battle at times. They are very hesitant to kill ANYTHING. It costs more chakra to control an element depending on its complexity; sometimes costing vast amounts to control. The elements they control have the same weaknesses they normally do unless otherwise given ability. Their healing factor does not mean that they instantly heal from all physical attacks; mainly only those that naturally strain the body. This is NOT an "altering reality" clan etc. Just FYI. ' 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : It appears only in the Inari clan members, who are an extremely small clan. It appears in all members regardless, but not the same degree. Not all can utilize all the abilities, and most can only use on or two. It is much like the mangekyou sharingan; not everyone is an Itachi or Madara. As is the same with the water release. Oblvion (talk) 02:12, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Oblvion (talk) 00:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Oblvion (talk) 22:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Oblvion (talk) 05:29, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Oblvion (talk) 22:25, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 23:15, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications